


The Six-Pointed Star

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: 4F, Flowers, Gen, Gracidea, Historical allusion, Short, Spoilers, Subtext, Thankful, gratitude, historical subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Augustine Sycamore found two dozen Gracidea flowers on sale for half off and bought them on a whim. Now he's turned to his Charizard to help him decide how to distribute them among his friends. He has to explain to the Pokemon what Gracidea means, and to do that, he has to think about for what and whom he's thankful. </p>
<p>Post-XY, suggesting serious, game-ending spoilers. This story also contains considerable historical reference and subtext that may be disturbing to some readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six-Pointed Star

He lay the flowers on the desk and opened the ball. In a flash of light, the great orange lizard emerged, baring his wings, and roaring. After all these years, he wasn’t sure why his friend always lead with such a menacing action. It was certainly nice when they were battling, but in these private moments, it was jarring.

“Bonjour, Charizard. And how are you today?”

Charizard huffed, but Augustine could see the happy twinkle in his eye. Then he tilted his head to the side a little, as if to ask his trainer the same.

“Oh, good, just like every day.” He bounced back over to the desk and picked up the flowers. “Look at these! The florist had them on sale, half off! Someone ordered them from Sinnoh and cancelled their order.”

He presented the bouquet, showing off the bright pink flowers, cerise six-pointed stars. Charizard lumbered over and sniffed at them, a smile sneaking into his eyes as he did.

“They’re Gracidea flowers. They’re the flower of gratitude… and not to mention, my colleagues out in the islands have written some fascinating reports about what happens if you give one of these to the legendary Shaymin.”

Charizard sniffed, longer and louder, clearly enjoying them.

“Go on, take one. For you. Because I am grateful for my loyal friends, who would never leave my side.” He heard his voice crack a little, and instantly regretted his purchase.

Charizard huffed with concern, looking up at him with those deep blue eyes. “Zaa?”

“Well… I’m grateful, aren’t I? I can give these to my dearest friends, to show my gratitude.” He looked away, trying to keep his voice strong. “Of course you, Blastoise, and Venusaur are first. But then Dexio and Sina. The Heroes of Kalos. Diantha. Then there’s another dozen…”

He cocked his head to the side.

“You give Gracidea to people to whom you are grateful. And I am...” The words wouldn’t come. He cleared his throat and said, “And I am grateful for all of you… Surely I can find two dozen people to be thankful for.”

Charizard glared at him, and it almost look like tears were welling up in his dark eyes. Sycamore could feel his own eyes burning.

“What don’t I have to be thankful for? Kalos is safe, my research has paid off, and I have the most wonderful Pokemon and assistants a man could ask for, and some wonderful new friends…”

Charizard drew closer, wrapping a wing around his master’s shoulders.

“Oh, merde. Forget it. Take out three for yourself, Blastoise, and Venusaur. Then burn rest.”

And with a tear running down his bony lizard’s cheek, Charizard complied.


End file.
